1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easily removable front panel for a newspaper vending machine. The panel contains the dispenser door, the coin mechanism and the coin return slot whereby easy access is possible to the main operating parts of the machine.
More particularly, the invention here involves a front panel which is easily removable by simply unlocking it from the cabinet of the newspaper vending machine, tilting it forward and lifting it out. The panel contains on its backside, the coin mechanism, the latch for the dispenser door as well as the coin return means. When removed there is easy access to such operating mechanism and to the coin box for coin collection and to the newspaper storage cavity for refilling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There presently exists many types of front panels for dispensing machines. Some are permanently fastened to the cabinet while others are semi-permanently fastened.
The panel may support some of the mechanism required for dispensing. Unfortunately, if the panel or the mechanism requires adjustment or repair, the entire machine must usually be transported to the repair shop and where the front panel contains the dispenser door, usually the only accessibility is through that. Such is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,756; 3,023,928; 3,180,518; 3,225,961 and 3,536,231. Where the panel is semi-permanently fastened as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 826,207, 2,738,049 and 3,225,961, the dispensing mechanism is still contained in the cabinet, making repair difficult. Thus, there is a need for improvement in structure and in function.
An object of this invention is to provide such a front panel for the cabinet of a vending machine.
Another object is to provide a panel which supports the dispensing door of the vending machine so that the door may be removed with the panel giving improved access to the interior of the cabinet, the coin mechanism and the latch means for the dispensing door.
A further object is to provide a panel with a dispensing door having pivot limit means to avoid damage during reloading.
A still further object is to provide a panel with simplified lock means to the cabinet.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.